How the Boogeyman Stole Christmas
by nightfuries
Summary: Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!


_**Sort of an early Christmas present. Please excuse my inability to write poems :)**_

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas in the small town of Burgess

Presents piled under trees, each game, toy and purchase

Asleep in their beds, children dreamed of the morning

Ignoring the nightmares that heeded a warning

For the boogeyman, Pitch Black, did _not _like the holiday

He hated it and the Guardians, but this year they'd pay

"I'll stop Christmas for good," he said with a snicker

As a nearby Nightmare gave a nervous whicker.

The shadows grew deeper as Pitch finalised his plan

"But the first thing I'll steal is from that old man."

After all, how funny would it seem for the children to see

Santa himself snatching presents from under the tree?

/ o | o \

"Vhat's zis?!" North cried, as he opened his closet

Where is red woolen cloak he'd always deposit

"My clothes have gone missing! And ze toys! Zis is bad!

"Vith no Christmas, ze children will all be so sad!"

But there was a solution to the problem presented

North would call up the others, on the device he'd invented

Through the sky, the lights shone, and soon the Guardians came

And each of them knew exactly who was to blame

"It has to be Pitch," Tooth cried. "It must!"

"We cannot let Christmas crumble to dust!"

"And we bloody well won't," Bunny added, decided

_Though Easter's still better, _his inner thoughts chided

North said, "Ve'll save Christmas! For kids near and far

"Ve'll return every book, board game and guitar!"

The old Guardians cheered and got ready to go

But not the young spirit who brought all the snow

Confused, he leaned over to Sandy and said,

"I get the 'stop Pitch from spreading his dread'

"But there's one other thing that's weirding me out

"And whether it's necessary, I really do doubt

"But anyone notice we're speaking in rhyme?"

"Jack, to ze sleigh! Ve have little time."

/ o | o \

"There he is!" Tooth shouted, hovering over the town

"He's right on the roof, just take a look down!"

"I see him!" North said, "And he's wearing my cloak!

"Now let's stop him from hurting any more of ze folk!"

"Seriously, is rhyming a fundamental part of this job?

"'Cause the same sounding syllables really make my head throb"

But no one heeded Jack's well-placed complaints

They were too busy acting their roles as the saints

"Stop, Pitch!" Tooth cried as the boogeyman headed

Down the chimney, to make Christmas even more dreaded

"You cannot stop me!" He laughed madly and jumped

Straight down the smokestack, to where presents were dumped.

"After him, quick!" North commanded, landing the sleigh

Four Guardians swooped down to keep fear at bay

Only Bunny remained, lying sick in the sled

Rides in that thing made him wish he were dead

It turned out however, his help was not needed

The others were fine; down the chimney they speeded

And out they came inside a familiar house

"Jaime," Jack whispered, hoping the boy wouldn't rouse

Though it might take a miracle; there was quite a ruckus occurring

North's shouts were so loud, anyone would be stirring

"Put ze presents down, Pitch! And take off my cloak too.

"Ve are putting an end to this plan. And to you."

"I'm hurt," Pitch said, mocking, a hand over his heart

Though he'd never really had one, even to start

"But if you Guardians want your precious holiday so much

"You'll have to snatch it from fear's powerful clutch"

Jack smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that the four Guardians charged into the fray.

Ice flew from one direction, dream sand from another

The good spirits wouldn't stop until fear they could smother

At least they thought so, until the young girl walked in

The fighting had to stop as Sophie gave a huge grin

"Santa!" she cried, but ran not for North

It was the fake in the cloak for whom she set forth

The four tried to stop her, but it was too late

Pitch reached out a hand, planning her terrible fate

But before he could scare her, a boomerang flew

And whacked him right on the head, almost as if on cue

"That's my ankle-biter, mate," Bunny said, finally appearing

"And personally I find her rather endearing

"So leave her alone unless you're willing to mess

"With the most awesome bunny in all of Burgess"

"And the rest of us too," Tooth said, glaring at Pitch

Sandy nodded, his whip of dream sand giving a twitch

The five Guardians started to advance through the room

But not before another kid ran in with a zoom

"Soph, you okay? I heard noises," Jaime said

Then, seeing his visitors, a smile started to spread

"Jack!" he cried, running to the winter sprite

And passing straight through Pitch with a small flash of light

The boogeyman winced at the reminder he wasn't believed in

But went unnoticed by Jaime, who continued happily to grin

"Jack!" he repeated. "You came to visit! This is great!"

"But why'd you leave the living room in such a bad state?"

Jack stared at the boy, not responding on time

Jaime didn't . . . he couldn't . . . did he really just rhyme?

Finally, Jack said, "Oh no, you're starting too

"We'd better leave now before rhyming infects all of you"

Jaime frowned, quite confused, and didn't notice the man

Fuming behind him at being forgotten again

It was just like before, when they had the nerve to laugh and play!

While he'd still been trying to spread fear that day.

"Enough!" Pitch shouted, getting the Guardians' attention

"Frost," he spat, pointing to the spirit of mention

"You always do this: ignore me. Me! Ruler of fear!

"I'm still here to destroy every laugh, grin and cheer"

"Face it, Pitch, you've been beaten," Jack said, leveling his staff

"Your plan to steal Christmas was nothing more than a laugh."

"Leave the gifts and North's cloak and get out of sight."

"Or you'll be the one who's given a fright."

The others all nodded; they'd had enough of the man

Finally realising he was beat, Pitch turned and ran

The Guardians cheered; Christmas was saved!

Now the children would get all the presents they craved

"Vell," North said, "Zere is much work to be done!

"Zese gifts must be delivered before the rise of the sun."

"We'll help, North!" Tooth said. "Anything for a friend."

"Yeah," Bunny agreed. "A helping hand we'll extend

"After all, you've helped with Easter before

"I owe you this favour, to settle the score."

So Sandy quickly put Jaime and Soph back to bed

Before North led the Guardians back to the sled

He smiled at the others. "Zis vill be best Christmas yet!"

And with that, the sleigh took off like a jet

But Pitch was still near, watching in rage

That one winter spirit 318 years in age

"He always gets to win," Pitch muttered, annoyed

"Just once I'd like to see the cocky spirit destroyed.

"I'll get my chance, at one point or another

"And then Jack, you'll wish you could run for your mother

"For I will be back, in Rise of the Guardians 2

"And hopefully that time, fans won't come just for you."

* * *

_**Confession time: I totally went to see the movie because of Jack Frost. Who didn't? :)**_

_**Here's hoping there is a Rise of the Guardians two!**_


End file.
